Many computer systems are configured to allow a user to navigate from one application to another. This navigation may be triggered in different ways. In some systems, the user selects an object in the first application and the system thereafter selects another application as the correct one for performing a specific operation.
Some systems can forward context data to the initiated application. The context data is to be used in performing the specific operation for which the application was initiated. The system may forward the context data in form of a character string that is received and parsed by the initiated application. The forwarded context data does not include any complex data objects because it consists of a string of characters. Moreover, the system may significantly limit the number of characters that can be included in the string.